TV Evenings
by Xennie.B
Summary: The boys settle in for the night to watch some TV.
1. Jack and Ianto

**Torchwood**

Ianto heard the key in his front door and hit pause on the dvd as he waited for Jack to come in. He'd been sent home for the afternoon and told to stay off his injured leg so with nothing else to do he'd decided to catch up on his favourite TV shows that he'd recorded.

"I figured you'd be home later," Ianto called, listening as Jack took off his boots and emptied his pockets into the bowl on the hallstand.

"Gwen suggested I come home and make sure you're actually staying off your leg like you're supposed to," Jack voice drifted into the room seconds before the man himself appeared.

"Gwen can suggest all she wants but she's far from a model patient, we almost had to sedate her to get her to take maternity leave last year," Ianto retorted.

"Yeah well Doctor Harper was backing her up and he is the one with the medical degree," Jack replied taking a seat on the coach as Ianto lifted his head up. Once Jack was seated, Ianto placed his head back down using Jack's lap as a pillow.

"What have you been doing since Tosh dropped you home?" Jack asked curiously running his fingers through his lover's hair.

"Catching up of some TV, I record the shows I like for when I have time," Ianto replied laying so he was looking up at Jack instead of the TV.

Jack raised a curious eyebrow before looking at the screen a wicked smile spreading across his face. "And one of the shows you like is male porn? Why on earth haven't you asked me over to watch this with you before?"

Ianto frowned at Jack's words before turning his head to look at the TV. There frozen on the screen were two men making out. "It's not porn Jack, they're two of the characters from the series."

"Really..." Jack said hitting play on the remote and watching as the episode continued.

"Who's she?" Jack asked after a moment.

"Kevin's sister."

"Kevin's one of the guys? The one with the curly hair right?"

"Yes Jack," Ianto sighed in annoyance.

"Isn't she an Australia actress? You know I had a thing with an Aussie boy once..." Jack began on for Ianto to cut him off.

"I don't need to hear this Jack," Ianto frowned trying to focus on what was being said on the screen.

It was barely a minute late when Jack started again, "Who's Chad?"

"Kevin's ex," Ianto grumbled.

"They were going to have a threesome with Kevin's ex? That's kinky!" Jack grinned.

Ianto cursed under his breath before hitting the pause button, "Jack are you going to talk the whole way through this?"

"It's a soapy Ianto you won't miss much they'll still be talking about it in three episodes." Jack shrugged taking the mug of Ianto's luke warm coffee and quickly finishing it not looking at all bothered by Ianto's annoyance.

"Excuse me, I do not watch soapies! This is a serial Drama and they'll only be talking about it for the next... 15 mins so can I _please_ watch this. It's a good show and they're my favourite characters, you'd like it too if you actually sat there and watched it," Ianto growled hitting the button on the remote.

"Ok," Jack replied eyeing Ianto curiously; maybe there was something to this show after all. So he sat and he watched the end of the episode with Ianto in silence.

"You know..." Jack said when the credits rolled past, "I can see why they're your favourite characters, they're cute together as well."

"I told you, you'd like it," Ianto smirked.

"It could definitely grow on me. Have you got any more? With more of those two in it?"

Ianto chuckled, "I have more episodes. Kevin and Scotty are slowly getting more and more screen time which is good."

"They're both cute. I mean Scotty's really obviously cute but there's something about Kevin too. He kind of reminds me of you actually; suits, snark, dark hair with a bit of curls, blue eyes and a mysterious little smile that makes you want to smile back."

"He's Welsh, that might explain it," Ianto teased knowing the reaction he'd get from Jack.

"He's Welsh?"

Ianto smiled, Jack's reaction was just as he expected, "The actor, Mathew Rhys is Welsh," he explained, "Don't you want to watch another one?" Ianto asked confused as Jack stood and pulled him to his feet, mindful of his sore leg.

"Only if I get to stay here curled up with my sexy Welshman while Scotty's with his," Jack said settling himself along the coach, pulling Ianto down into his arms.

"The actor is Welsh Jack not the character," Ianto replied settling down so that he and Jack were stretched out on the coach together.

"Details, details, press play already." Jack said wrapping his arms around Ianto eyes fixed on the screen.

Ianto smiled using his other hand to weave his fingers through Jack's he pressed play.


	2. Kevin and Scotty

**Brothers and Sisters**

Kevin looked up from where he was pouring a drink when the door opened and Scotty slipped in. At first Scotty didn't notice his husband since he wasn't expecting to see him, when he did notice however his eyes lit up with pleased surprise.

"Kevin, what on earth are you doing home so early?" Scotty asked walking over and pressing a kiss to Kevin's lips as Kevin poured him a drink.

"Robert has the kids so Kitty made him take the weekend off which means unless something bad happens I have time off too," Kevin explained handing him the drink.

"So what are you watching?" Scotty asked seeing the TV and paused.

"Oh Sarah gave me a TV series to watch. It's one of her favourites apparently. It's a scifi with hot men so I should like it. Her words not mine."

Kevin walked over to the coach, Scotty closed behind him as he reached over and passed him the DVD box.

"Torchwood? Sarah watches Torchwood?" Scotty asked in surprise.

"You know it?" Kevin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Scotty stared at Kevin in shock, "You don't? What rock have you been hiding under, it only has one of the hottest gay couple on television."

"I've watched the first few episodes there's no gay couple. I think that bloke Owen kissed a guy once but that's about it,"

"You're only watching the first season though, the real Janto doesn't start until the Suzie episode, but there's enough hints in the first episodes," Scotty replied slipping on the couch beside Kevin.

"Janto... you mean Jack and Ianto? They don't strike me as being a couple yet," Kevin replied

"Of trust me they certainly get there, the hot house scene in the second season is... well you'll see," Scotty grinned reaching for the remote.

"Are you having another of your fanboy moments?" Kevin asked amused.

"You are so closeted. Please tell me you know who John Barrowman is?" Scotty asked looking at Kevin expectantly.

"The name sounds familiar," Kevin replied watching as Scotty rolled his eyes at him.

"It should he's on half of your musical theatre mixes, not to mention he's in the movie version of The Producers and De Lovely," Scotty mused gesturing in the direction of their DVD collection where both movies lived.

"He's the one who plays Captain Jack right? I thought he looked familiar," Kevin smiled, he had recognised the man, he just hadn't placed where from and it was too easy to stir Scotty up sometimes. Grin widening at the dramatic sigh he received from his husband.

"Kevin, Kevin, Kevin what am I going to do with you? John Barrowman is gorgeous, he sings, he dances, he acts and he's as gay as I am. I'm really going to have to educate you on the man aren't I?" Scotty teased back before leaning back into his husband's chest, making himself comfortable.

Kevin snorted in amusement wrapping his arms around Scotty as he pressed play on the remote.

"You know they really would make a cute couple," Kevin commented after a while of watching the men flirt but not flirt. Now Scotty had mentioned it he was reading all kinds of signs in the show.

"They're the favourite couple from the fandom for a reason," Scotty replied eyes glued to the screen.

"Fandom? Who are you and what have you done with my husband?" Kevin asked

"Hey, your husband may not be a lawyer and us legally terms but he knows all the terminology for this kind of stuff," Scotty said proudly.

"Should I be worried?" Kevin smirked leaning his cheek on Scotty's soft hair.

"I was raised by a comic book lover, comics often blend into Sci-Fi. You know if Dad ever takes us to a con, I know exactly who we should dress up as," Scotty said, smile widening as the idea developed in his mind.

Kevin pulled back eyeing the top of Scotty's head in worry, "Who?"

"Why Jack and Ianto of course," Scotty replied holding up the DVD case to they could see the men in the picture.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nah, you look gorgeous in a suit and I think I'd look dashing in that coat,"

"You would look very dashing, until you tripped over it. I have no idea how John Barrowman manages to run around in that thing without getting tangled and tripping over it," Kevin said taping the cover where the coat was almost down to Jack's boots.

"He has different length coats for different scenes," Scotty replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that one," Kevin sighed turning back to the TV, he had a feeling he was about to lose this argument.

"Come on Kevin, it'll be fun," Scotty prodded.

"I dunno Scotty I'm not exactly a dress up kind of person," Kevin shrugged keeping his eyes on the TV, he knew if he looked down at Scotty's pleading eyes it would all be over.

"It wouldn't be that different to what you normally where anyway. Besides when we're dressed up we can role play and everyone knows Jack and Ianto can't keep their hands off each other."

"No apartment sex for those boys then," Kevin replied a smirk spreading across his lips at the thought of the games they could play.

"Definitely not," Scotty smiled knowing he'd managed to win again.

"Well I guess it could be fun then," Kevin relented tilting Scotty's face up so he could kiss him.


End file.
